


courage, dear heart

by Sumi



Series: Lonashipping Week 2019 [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Lonashipping Week, lonashipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: “Last time you conjured fire you burnt half my hair.”She rolled her eyes. “Don't be such a drama queen. I merely singed the ends.”Gladion huffed indignantly. “Why then did it take me a year to grow it back to its original length?”





	courage, dear heart

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit batman I managed to get this up in a decent amount of time. I'm unsure about it, but here it is!
> 
> The prompt is fantasy AU. I decided to go with a modern fantasy where magic is pretty much an every day thing.

The test to determine how well they could control their powers was tomorrow. Moon had been practicing every chance she got. She wanted so badly to ace this test and move on to the next program in mastering her magic.

Her study group usually met in the library, but given the nature of the test, it was decided near the basketball court was the best option. The last thing any of them wanted to do was ruin centuries old magic books.

When she arrived, the only other person there was Gladion. She plopped down on the ground beside him and held out her hand. Moon saw the wary look in Gladion's eye just before she summoned a flame. “What's with the look?”

“Last time you conjured fire you burnt half my hair.”

She rolled her eyes. “Don't be such a drama queen. I merely singed the ends.”

Gladion huffed indignantly. “Why then did it take me a year to grow it back to its original length?”

“It's not my fault you have slow growing hair follicles,” Moon said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Despite his reservations, Gladion didn't so much as even shiaway or flinch. He stayed put through Moon's utterance of the spell and the subsequent appearance of a small ball of fire hovering an inch above her hand.

Moon took extra care to keep the sparks contained in the magic flame. Last time one escaped and singed the bottom of Gladion's ponytail. He never let her forget it. The whole thing was an honest mistake. 

Now a year later, Moon could conjured the flame and expand and contract it without any sparks escaping. It was a big improvement. Back then, she had little to no control over it. Along with a lack of confidence. This made it worse.

Gladion blinked slowly. “Huh, I guess you have gotten a lot better. Have you been holding out on us?”

“I wanted to keep it to myself until I had better control,” she confessed. “We all joke about it, but I was terrified I'd seriously hurt you, Lillie, or Hau.”

She turned her head so missed the way Gladion’s face fell or the deep frown that marred his handsome features. It was only after started talking that Moon finally looked in his direction again.

“Moon, you’d never hurt us.”

Their eyes met and she finally saw the hurt, but it seemed to slowly vanish once she looked back in his direction. A smile appeared-- one of those half, crooked smiles Moon couldn’t get enough of.

“I promise next time I’ll speak up if the teasing gets to be too much,” Moon said firmly.

Gladion’s smile widened. “Good, but just so you know you’ll ace that test. I’m sure of it.”

The comment meant more to her then Gladion could know.


End file.
